


Freezerburn Week 2017

by foodncomfort



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foodncomfort/pseuds/foodncomfort
Summary: My entries for Freezerburn Week 2017





	1. Chapter 1

Day 1: Summer’s Night, Winter’s Morning

 

Weiss and Yang were so different, it was a wonder how they’d ended up together. Weiss craved independence from her father and his controlling ways, while Yang yearned for Raven’s affection and answers.

Which was why they’d just had their biggest fight. Yang had gone to Raven’s to cool her head, while Weiss wandered around the house and sulked.

The front door slammed open the next morning, waking Weiss from her nest on the couch.

“Hey. I’m back. Can we talk?” Yang asked. It’d been clear she’d been crying. Weiss rushed over.

“Of course. Is it about Raven, or me?” Weiss asked, fearful of the answer.

“Kind of both. I’ll start with you. You were right. Raven wasn’t the best mom, and should have treated me better, but I should have considered your point of view before leaving in a hurry. I’m sorry.” Yang apologized.

“No, I’m the one who should apologize.” Weiss said “I was only speaking from my personal experience with my father, which is different than your situation with Raven. And I didn’t consider your view either.”

“And Raven…?” Weiss asked.

“She says our relationship as mother and daughter can wait, that we both need to get professional help about our problems separately, before we can really get close. I have to agree.” Yang said. “And I think you and I would also benefit from counseling. So, we can avoid these fights.”

Yang pulled her into a hug.

Weiss smiled. “Of course. I’ll book an appointment tomorrow. Will you be staying here tonight?”

“Yeah. I missed you.” Yang said.

“I missed you too.” Weiss replied.

“Welcome home, Yang.”

“I’m glad to be back.”


	2. Day 2: Family

Yang and Weiss haven’t been this excited since their wedding day. But today they can finally all go home from the hospital. Yang hadn’t gotten much rest, only eating and watching Weiss rest from the bed, or wheeling her out to see Xià in the room with a bunch of other newborns. 

When they arrived by nightfall, the house looked silent but the lights were on, someone must had been there. A row of birds — Yang guessed they were Qrow’s little messengers — lined the street lights. Klein and Taiyang had managed to baby proof the house. Willow, Winter and Whitley had stocked everything they’d need for Xià, including a fancy new coffee machine. Ruby and Blake had barely managed to get the crib put together. 

The little mobile attached had clearly been from Raven. It was handmade, and featured little clouds and birds. Xià reached for it as they laid her down. 

“Well, at least it’s cute. And not something tacky.” Weiss sighed. 

“Yeah. I’ll make us something really quick, and then I’ll take first shift.” Yang smiled. She gave Weiss a soft hug before walking to the kitchen. Throwing a frozen premade meal into the pan, she stared at the coffee maker. Might as well try to figure it out while they still had the time. They’d need it soon enough when Xià got cranky.

They’d eaten as much as they could, watched Xià fall asleep, and then made their way to their own bed. Today had been exhausting, but worth it. Their own little family was complete, at least for now.


	3. Day 3: Protection

Yang had noticed that Weiss protected her a lot. From the Doubles match at the Vytal Tournament, to the accusations against Mercury, and even now, from the insipid reporters making wild rumors about Yang.

 

At first it had been the same accusations against Mercury, and then it had morphed into questions about her prosthetic and the loss of her arm. Just last week a rumor had started that Weiss was paying her to be her girlfriend, so she could have good publicity. Yang had never seen Weiss so furious.

 

“Babe, it’s ok. We both knew this would happen when we started dating.” Yang had said, trying to placate her.

 

“Yes, but they shouldn’t be so rude and disrespectful. I’d take legal action if I could, but that won’t help in any way.” Weiss said, “I’m just trying to protect you the best I can.”

 

 “I know, but I can take care of myself.” Yang said.

 

“I’ll try not to be so overprotective.” Weiss said.

 

“Good, now let’s try to find something that’s not the tabloids to watch. How about a documentary on baby animals?” Yang suggested.

 

Weiss had already grabbed the remote before she could finish her sentence. Hopefully they wouldn’t be adopting any pets anytime soon.

 


	4. Alternate Universe

Weiss and Yang had been dating through most of high school, and all of college. But before they could get their own place, they’d agreed to come out to their families. Yang had kept her part up, and they’d met them 3 years ago. But Weiss had stalled until the last minute, the day before they started looking for a place.

 

Not that Yang didn’t understand. Weiss’ early home life had been a disaster before her parents had divorced and her mom had taken over the SDC. Speaking of which, Willow Schnee was currently staring them down. Weiss had blurted it out the second they’d gotten up to leave.

 

“Well, this is a cause for celebration.” Willow said. “And congratulations. Perhaps we can meet again soon for another lunch?”

 

She pulled them both into a hug before waving them goodbye.

 

“See, that ended up not being too bad, right?” Yang asked.

 

“Yes, not too bad. Though now that that’s over, we really need to make a list of what tables and tea sets to look at tomorrow.” Weiss replied, already crossing off her checklist.

 

“Sounds good to me, but remember, no doilies!” Yang said.


	5. Sparring

Yang and Weiss had started sparring together when they’d been picked for the Doubles Round, and those days had been fun. Now it was difficult to keep up their sparring lessons every few months. Yang’s PSTD popped up now and again, even with her cognitive therapy and SSRI’s. They’d known it wouldn’t even go away, and there would be worse days, but Yang often got discouraged.

“It’s alright, you know. We don’t even have to do sparring lessons anymore. The Grimm are fewer every year, too. You can do something more relaxing, something you enjoy.” Weiss said, sitting down beside her on the bed. They sat in silence for a while. Xià peeked out from behind the door frame, looking anxious.

“Come here, Xià. Don’t worry, we’re fine.” Yang said, trying to be reassuring. Xià walked into the room with a messily painted canvas. She wasn’t sure what it was, but it was colorful, at least. Perhaps Xià had inherited her artistic talents?

“I think I could try painting as a hobby, and art’s a therapy too.” Yang said to Weiss. Weiss nodded, giving her shoulder a pat before picking Xià up. “Xià, what do you think? Should Mommy join you for art classes? Then we can hang both your works on the fridge!” Weiss asked, spinning her around. Xià laughed. Art classes it was.


	6. First Date

Weiss had finally gotten the courage up to ask Yang on a date, and for homemade food too. Which was not going good. She’d managed to burn almost everything, and Yang was already waiting. What should she do?

“Hey, you want some help? I’m pretty good at cooking.” Yang asked. Weiss could only nod miserably as she threw out the charred remains.

“Thank you. I’d wanted to surprise you by cooking, but these dishes aren’t my specialty. I’m sorry.” Weiss said.

“And your specialty is?” Yang asked, intrigued. Weiss flushed and mumbled that it was crepes.

“I was actually trying to make some authentic Chinese food, but I kept burning it, sorry.” Weiss said.

“Oh, I see. Well I can help with that, don’t worry. We’ll cook it together. Let’s just see what we have left to work with.” Yang said, pulling Weiss into a hug.

Looking through the ingredients, they had enough for làzǐ jī and tea afterwards. Yang started steeping the tea while Weiss carefully cut the chicken into cubes. Next was marinating it, and preparing the vegetables. Before long they’d finished it, and finally got to sit down to eat.

When Yang brought out the tea and cups, the dining area had already been arranged.

“This is cute, you know. You don’t have to try so hard.” Yang laughed.

“I know, but I want this to be special. It’s our first date. Thank you again for helping me with the food.” Weiss said.

The làzǐ jī had turned out well, Yang thought, and the tea was nice. They’d managed to have fun while cooking together, and Weiss’ efforts to make something authentic from her culture had been incredibly sweet.

Dinner was nice. They’d held hands a few times, and discussed what they might want to do on other dates. By the time they’d finished dinner and talking, it had gotten late. “Will you be ok on your way home?” Weiss asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’ll call you once I get in the driveway.” Yang said, pulling her in for a hug and a small kiss. Weiss’ flustered face was the cutest.  


	7. Reunion

She’d gotten a text that afternoon from Weiss about her booking the first flight home. She’d land back in Atlas at 5 AM. Yang had been so excited she couldn’t sleep. She re-cleaned the car, showered and put on her best casual outfit. She wanted to look her best for their reunion. They hadn’t seen each other in over a year, and the long-distance relationship had its troubles, but it was worth it.

 

Yang managed to get a good parking spot and waited until they unlocked the door’s to go inside. It was only 4:30, but she knew Weiss would need a coffee. The tiny shopkeeper balked at the 20 Lien note but made the coffee’s silently. Yang wasn’t sure he’d ever spoken a word to anyone.

She drank her coffee first, until the clock read 5 AM, and then threw hers away. Straightening up, she dusted off her pants, just in case. The doors opened, and a flood of people rushed out. She was a little concerned until Weiss stepped out at the last second, wheeling her suitcase behind her. Weiss dropped her luggage and rushed into Yang’s arms.

“I missed you.” Weiss said.

“I missed you too.” Yang said.

 

They spent a good while just holding each other, until they grew too tired to do so. Weiss grabbed up her luggage and reached for Yang’s hand, kissing it gently. Yang blushed and snatched the coffee from the seat before they navigated their way back to the car.

Weiss’ luggage was carefully put into the trunk, and then they took off out of the parking lot. The sun was just beginning to rise, and Weiss had never looked more beautiful to Yang than right now. Yang squeezed her hand and gave it a light kiss.

“I love you so much.” Weiss said, smiling.

“I love you just as much.” Yang responded with a grin.


	8. Free Day

Weiss rarely got free days, so when she and Yang had the chance to, they’d spend the entire day together. Today was one of those days. They’d woken up early, and had a light breakfast together. Afterwards they worked on Bumblebee’s routine maintenance and tested Yang’s prosthetic from Atlas with a bit of sparring.

 

Yang and Weiss made a light lunch of sandwiches, and ate in the small garden outside.

 

“This is nice. I’m glad the weather’s good today.” Yang said, stretching as she stood up.

 

“Yes. Last time it rained the whole day and we had to stay in the house and clean. Not that that didn’t have its advantages, but this is nice as well.” Weiss said.

 

Once the sun began to set, they walked back inside and started preparing dinner. They’d decided on soup, which made everything easier. After finishing dinner, they showered and got ready for bed. Yang was once again thankful that they’d bought gifted a Queen-sized mattress, as she got under the covers to get comfortable.

 

Weiss snuggled under the covers beside her. Usually they’d watch some TV before bed, but tonight they’d agreed to cuddle. Yang snuggled up to her.

 

“You wanna be the cuddler this time, or me?” Yang asked.

 

“I’ll be the jetpack tonight.” Weiss answered. Yang laughed and turned around. This was really the best.

 


End file.
